Inevitable
by Third Time's The Charm
Summary: song ficsChapter one: Too Good is True by Rascal Flatts. I'm not so great with short summaries so there is one inside.  Basically, it is abt the battle between the sister ships.  Pairing is Mu and Murrue.


Alright everyone. This story goes out to one of my closest friends. You know who you are. The pairing is Mu and Murrue, and the story takes place just at the end of the battle between the sister ships, the Archangel and the Dominion. Azrael fires both Lohengrin at the Archangel, thinking he would win. Unfortunately, his attack was intercepted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or any of the characters of plot. I also do not own the song _Too Good is True_ by Rascal Flatts or the song _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me_ by the Midnight Sons that I will use in the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rather Me Than You_

**(A/N- Mu will be reminiscing about the past as he tries to save Murrue, along with the rest of the Archangel)**

"MU!"

Whaa. I turned back to face the Archangel. That was definitely Murrue's voice. Peering at the ship, I noticed how the Dominion was preparing to fire.

"SHIT! That BASTARD!" I flew as fast as I could towards the Archangel. Murrue's face had lit the monitor. Her face was full of fear. I looked at her marigold eyes. The worry in them shot right through me.

"I'm not going to let any bastard kill her!" I hovered next to the bridge of the Archangel. I turned to look through the window. I saw Murrue sitting there, just starring at me. Suddenly she burst into tears. She knew what I was going to do.

I knew I was on the monitor on the bridge. Murrue was watching me. Suppressing the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, I gave her my last smile and braced the Strike for a direct hit. I closed my eyes. I could already envision how the end would come.

It came.

Blinding yellow beam of light flew towards the bridge. I opened my eyes and placed the shield in front of me. I embraced the attack because I knew it was inevitable. It was either her, or me, and I couldn't let her die.

I looked straight ahead and said my last words with pride. "I told you I can make the impossible, possible."

I looked at Murrue as she started crying. "Dammit Murrue," I muttered. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just can't see you go."

Another tear trickled down my face. They stung, just like the hit. I used all of my energy to fight back the force of the impact. It hurt, but not as much as seeing her cry. I made my most sincere apology and shut my eyes. It might be the end of my life, but at least it won't be hers.

_I guess it's cause and effect  
Your heart and mine  
The way that we connect  
Keeps blowing my mind _

It had been the attack on Alaska, our base. I was told to depart from the Archangel along with Natarle and Flay. I was to be stationed at California to teach younger pilots and soldiers. But no. I will never go there.

Sounds of missiles and alerts filled the boarding dock. Then I sensed him. Running down the corridors, I finally saw him in the control station. He shot and ran before I could go after him. I looked at the panel in front of me. The base was going to self-destruct.

Running through the maze, I found the dock. I watched as the ZAFT mobile suits continuously attacked the Archangel. I only thought about her. I just prayed she was alright.

Launching the Spearhead, I headed back to the Archangel. I headed back for her.

_  
There you go again  
It never ends  
What you do to me_

That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way 

I saw the shock in your eyes as I entered the bridge. Your eyes, although full of worry, sparkled as you looked back at me. The thought of me returning to you must have seen unbelievable. The thought of making contact was slim. The fact that I was back was unimaginable.

I only came back for you. Only because I love you.

_  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch   
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true _

Looking at you, our eyes exchange all of the worry and fear that was held inside of us. How I wished to hold you tight in my arms. How I wished to just give you a kiss and tell you everything will be alright. But I knew everything would be alright, because I won't let anything get you.

_  
All of a sudden  
I'm not who I used to be  
I had my heart locked   
But you held the key  
And you find a way, everyday  
To show me even more _

During the day as you piloted the Archangel, I would be there at your side. Occasionally I'll check on the mobile suits. Most of the time, I abandoned watching the repairs and instead stayed on the bridge with you all day.

You sat there in your seat, looking more professionally and serious by the minute, but your eyes said the opposite. Once yours hit mine, it is as if the war was over. We could relax again and finally be together, forever.

_  
That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch   
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true _

I was on the bridge with Murrue. We were alone, the first in a while. "Why did you come back?" she asked me.

I remember the rush of feelings that I had for her, the ones I seemed to forget. I looked at her with such emotion that she began to blush. I told her the reason I came back had slipped my mind before. Instead of words, I kissed her passionately. I held her tight in her arms and felt as if nothing could get better than this. A sensational feeling filled me, and my mind could only focus on one thing, her.

_  
Some people say we're too good to be true  
But they don't get to be loved by you _

I couldn't love you more than I could love any other woman. We were made for each other, to love each other, to complete one another. How I loved you so.

_  
I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch   
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true_

It was that time again, the time to fight. It was only a few hours ago as I prepared to enter the Strike. I heard footsteps, and she was there, standing next to me. She spoke to me calmly, even though I knew she was afraid for me. I noticed a black pendant with a rose on it. She quickly said it was given to her by a close friend who never came back to her. I told her that I would come back and we shared a kiss. I never knew it would be our last.

_Oh, this time, too good is true  
Yeah it is, yeah_

My time was running short. I knew I had to face it but still cried. Not because of death, but because of what I had done to her. No one saw the tears that spilled from my eyes. I looked at the monitor to see Murrue again, right before everything shattered. This was the end.

"Murrue." Of course I was happy to be with her, but I had broken a promise that broke her heart.

I said my last sorry, and from that point on I didn't know what happened. There was only one image on mind, Murrue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. I hoped you liked it. I didn't know how to end the story but I thought of the saying that how when one dies, the last image they see will remain in their eyes. Well, Murrue will always be on Mu's mind.

The next chapter I'll be writing is Murrue's thoughts and feelings. I'll update soon. Please review.

3TC


End file.
